fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Ba Dao
Lord Ba Dao (Mortal) is the weakest and most vulnerable counterpart of Lord Ba Dao compare to his God counterpart. However, he is still stronger than most mortal out there when his potential is fully explored. Personality If there are a word that can be use to describe Dao is that he is not from this world in the way his brain work. He always think he is a good person while many of his action contradicting that claim. It was almost impossible to understand him. Power And Ability After a meeting with his God counterpart who unlock a portion of the power he once have. Dao now have strenght that surpass even genetically-enhanced human, and use reality-bending magic to summon monster from card. However everytime he want to summon a high-level monster. He can also summon Super God Dao, a robot that represent his ego. However doing so required him to tribute three Ai-Chan. When inside Super God Dao, he can insert "Super God Dao Gashat" into the cockpit to control it. However if he wanted to, he can turn Super God Dao into an armor and wear it, calling himself "Super Armored Dao". History Before he became a Human, Dao was a God and the son of Astal, the goddess of justice. He ruled everything alongside his brother and half-brother with an iron-fist. Making idiotic policies one after another that only benefit his people. In his era only the ancestor of current humanity, his other brethen and the fairy are living happily while every other race and god entity is living in shamble. However it was all change when one day a Princess from a now forgotten Kingdom led a rebellion against him. With her word of kindness and talent, the princess is successful in her quest of rallying 99.99999999...999% percent the population of every Universe, Multiverse, Dimension that exist. Even being that are no longer exist crawl back into existence to join her resistance. But even with such a mighty army, the battle was hard and nothing can be done to win her anything more than some small victory. Despite her best effort, she cannot match the combined brain and might of Dao and his older brother Shining Convoy. In a desperate move to save everything. She released the entire Evil Gods army of Grandark and Satan Bardot, Astal older brother and Dao sworn enemy. In the decisive battle between two grand army. The Princess sacrifice herself by absorbing the power of her entire army into herself and use her new-found strength to sealaway the power of Dao and his brother. But the power was to large for her to contain so she exploded. Creating an Omniverse-wide Big Bang than recreating everything. In this new Omniverse, Dao is no longer a god, but instead re-born at an immortal human without his memory. His mother also share the same fate at him. However during an experiment from an Alt-Right group who wanted to bring back God into existence. They use him as a lab rat and fling his conciousness into a place called "Heaven". Unknowingly to them, that place is Lord Omniverse. Another Omniverse with a different Lord Ba Dao. The other Lord Ba Dao who has seen what happen to his other counterpart use his might to unlock a portion of Dao power and send Dao back to his world. Category:Super Robot War Lord